lo que siento por ti po x tigresa
by lord.SSV
Summary: despues de que po regresrara de salvar al mundo estaba enamorado de una felina de color naranja ella es todo para el panda "ya lose pesimo summary"
1. lo que piensas de mi

**HOLA AMIGOS COMO ESTA OJALA QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE LES VOY A PONER LAS INICIALES DE CADA PERSONAJE EXEPTO PARA LOS NOMBRES CORTOS**

**TIGRESA=T MONO=MO MANTIS=M GRUYA=G VIVORA=V MAESTRO SHIFU=MS ENTRE OTROS YO LES VOY DISIENDO**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**CHAPTER 1 PENSANDO EN TI**

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**

en eso transcurrieron 3 meses que pasaron despues que el guerrero dragon salvara china el guerrero dragon aprendio mucho en ese viaje se despertaba temprano cada mañana habia perdido mucho peso tal como para que su padre el señor ping lo pudiera abrasar, todas las chicas de el valle de la paz lo querian para ellas pero el panda sentia sentimientos por una felina despues de su experiencia en Gongmen.

**EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA**

T: nose vivora es que mira como se a puesto mas guapo y fuerte todas las chicas en el valle de la paz lo quieren para ellas nose si se quiera fijar en mi

V: tranquila de seguro el te tiene un lugar especial es su corazon

T: tal ves deba hablar con el si averiguo algo desea suerte amiga

V: que te valla bien amiga

ya el la cocina tigresa be a po y le sonríe cuando po les sirvio a todos el solo comio y se fue afuera del palacio observando las estrellas y recordando a sus padres reales que dieron su vida por la de el en la cocina tigresa termina su plato y sale y observa a el panda y le vuelve a sonreir ella va hasta donde esta el

T: po te pasa algo te veo muy distraido por algo

PO: a hola tigresa no nada solo recuerdo algo de mis padres y tu por que viniste hasta aca para saber que me esta pasando (con una cara de como ver que responderia)

T:(sonrojandose) es que me preocupaba verte asi

PO: a gracias por venir (le da un gran abraso que lo hace sonreír mucho y se va a el árbol sagrado de duraznos como con cara de lo ojala descubra lo que siento por ella)

tigresa con se abraso solo se vuelve a sonrojar tigresa entra al palacio de jade para hablar con vivora antes de dormir para contarle lo que paso alla afuera con po estaba buscando a vivora y la encuentra hablando con grulla le dise que nesesita hablarle de algo vivora solo le asiende la cabeza disiendo que siy van al cuarto de tigresa para contarle lo que paso alla fuera.

V: en serio te dio un abraso significa que siente algo por ti

T: si lo senti muy tierno y cariñoso crees que si sienta algo por mi

V: claro que si seguimos hablando de eso mañana que ya me dio sueño ok amiga

T: adios amiga yo tambien me voy a dormir

cuando po todavia a fuera del palacio vio una figura muy conosida pero estaba en las sombras y no podia divisar bien las figura lo unico que vio fue que po vio a una felina de Piel gris con manchas y ojos azules

PO: quien eres

¿?: no te acuerdas de mi po y que guapo te has puesto

PO: no te puedo ver muy bien

la estraña figura se acerco donde po podia verla era una de sus amigas de las damas de las sombras era song su amiga y se le acerco y le dio un abraso y po todavia seguia un poco sorprendido de su amiga que no habia visto desde hace mucho tiempo y que tambien sentia algo de sentimientos por ella

SO: po me da mucho gusto verte y escuche que salvaste a china

PO: a mi tambien me da gusto verte song pero que haces aqui

SO: yo me quedare un par de semanas en el valle de la paz por que emvie a mi damas a vigilar algo y me quede sola asi que me que dare aqui un par de semanas po

PO: medio mucho gusto verte song pero yo tengo que irme a dormir y me imagino que los demas ya estan dormidos para presentate a ellos

SO: esta bien po nos vemos mañana

al siguiente dia po se levanto temprano para ir a entrenar antes de preparar el desayuno despues de entrenar les preparo el desayuno todos saludaron a po especial mente tigresa que lo saludo con una sonrisa y po tambien hace lo mismo que tigresallega el maestro shifu y todos lo saludan po les sirve a todos el desayuno y se va hay aparese song po la ve y va a presentarsela a todos

todos : hola song

T: (con una vos un poco como de rabia) hola song

po se va afuera del palacio a ver a su padre pero cuando llega hay todas las chicas del valle de la paz le coquetean cuando quiere hablar de un tema importante con su padre entran a la cocina y charlan

PO: papa nose que hacer esque llego una amiga que la considero especial pero tambien a tigresa la considero especial que hago papa

Señor ping: nose mucho de las citas y de las chicas pero po solo mira dento de tu corazon y el te guiara a tu destino

PO: gracias papa a veses pienso que eres muy sabio

SP: de nada po y gracias por visitarme

**EN LA ABITACION DE TIGRESA**

T: vivora no se que hacer no se si contarle lo que siento por el

V: mira amiga busca en tu corazon y encontraras la respuesta

T: gracias vivora ya se que tengo que hacer

**AFUERA DEL PALACIO DE JADE**

song estaba esperando a po cuando po subio la vio hay y tigresa acercandose la puerta con rapides vio a po muy serca de song ella solo se qued esperando haber que pasaba y song le hiba a dar un abraso pero enves de eso le dio un beso tigresa vio eso y ella sintió un flecha en el corazon po la vio y y se separo de song el pando no sabia que hacer le dijo a song que el tambien sentia algo por ella pero el estaba enamorado de otra persona song solo se que el fuiste un muy buen chico y comenso a llorar por que po la rechaso po solo la abraso y le dijo que le conseguiria a alguien igual de genial que el song dejo de llorar y po le presento a un leopardo de las nieves que le perdono la vida ese era tai lung que se habia vuelto una mut buena perosona pero vivia en el bosque fueron y po le presento a song

SO: hola me llamo song

TAI: yo me llamo tai lung y me da gusto conoserte song

SO: gracias me da mucho gusto conoserte (sonrojandose)

TAI: a mi tambien abrasandola

mientras po dejaba a los 2 tortolos

el se fue rapido al palacio de jade

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**

tigresa luego de ver esa escena en que se beso po con song ela solo se fue rapido a su cuarto vivora la vio y fue donde ella estaba tigresa se encontraba llorando en su cama

V: que te pasa tigresa

T: vi a po besándose con song el no me ama

po las estaba escuchando afuera de la habitación de tigresa

V: traquila calmate (sobandole la cabesa con su cola)

T: yo pense que el me queria pero era mentira

V: mira de seguro el no la queria besar

T: me harias un gran fabor dejandome sola porfabor es para calmarme

V: esta bien pero se me nesesitas cuenta con migo

T: esta bien (lo desia todabia llorando) el no me ama, el no me ama el no...

po entro a la abitacion de tigresa al interrumpirla de desir eso

PO: yo si te amo

T: (lo volteo a ver diciendo) tu no me amas si me amaras no besarias a ella

PO: yo no la bese ella me beso a mi

T: como puedo creerte

PO: ella el linda y hermosa pero tu tienes algo que ella no tiene

T: que tengo que ella no tiene

PO: mi corazon

apenas po dijo eso el la beso a ella y ella solo se dejo llevar por el beso de tanto cariño de po el la abrasaba y ella solo rodeo sus brasos por el cuello de el duraron asi por unos 5 minutos y ella separo el beso

T: enserio me amas

PO: claro que si yo te amo mas que mi propia vida

_**continuara**_

_**lord:SSV : si les gusto mi historia sacare otra el proximo o fin de semana osea el viernes.**_

_**escriban comentarios si quieren que siga haciendo esta historia y denme sugerencias de que otras historias hacer CHAO**_


	2. tu y yo

**lord:ssv : hola amigos espero que les alla gustado mi anterior capitulo nose si ponerle a tigresa un hijo o no asi que diganme para ver si si o no pornerle hijo a tigresa y a song diganme y les pondre acontinuacion mi nuevo capitulo**

**capitulo 2 : tu y yo**

**EN LA HABITACION DE TIGRESA**

PO: te amo te amo con todo mi corazon

T: pero puedo confiar en ti para amarte

PO: claro que si hasta te juro que mi corazon solo sera tuyo

tigresa solo lo beso po lo resibio muy bien con un abraso siguieron dandose besos y carisias toda la noche cuando po se iba ir cuando tigresa se puso algo triste po la vio y le dijo

PO: que pasa corazon

T: es que no se si me sentiria mejor con lo que paso

PO: a que te refieres

T: te acuerdas que song te beso sentiste algo

PO: no yo no senti nada, lo senti cuando te di el primer beso cuando te bese imagine algo

T: que imaginaste

PO: me imagine a mi y a ti en una casa con un bebe

T: enserio imaginaste (sonrojándose y abrasándolo)

PO: claro que si tu eres todo para mi (dándole un beso en su frente)

Tigresa solo lo beso con tanta ternura que po no se quería separa de ella cuando po se fue tigresa lo escribio en su diario (en mi historia hay artefactos como diarios computadores y celulares etc ) **  
**

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

** hoy pense que seria la peor noche de mi vida pero mejoro cuando mi osito me dijo todas esas cosas y nose que le pasara a esa idiota de song por besar a mi osito solo espero que po me aga muy feliz y intentare olvidar lo que iso esa tonta de song de besar mi po**

po por la mañana se va a entrenar como todos los dias y tigresa le dise que si lo puede acompañar po dise que si anbos vanal bosque a entrenar y se incuentran con tai lng y song (todo el mundo ya sabe que esta vivo)

PO: hola tai como estas hermano

TAI: bien e estado con este bonbon (se refiere a song)

T: hola tai y hola song (asiendo una mirada fria)

SO: hola po y hola tigresa (asiendo lo mismo que tigresa)

TAI: po tengo que desirte algo facinante pero tigresa no te inporta si me lo robo un rato

T: no no inporta

TAI lung se llevo a po por un rato y tigresa se que quedo sola con song y ellas no sabian de que hablar pero song inicio la conversacion

SO: asi que tu eres la novia de po

T: y tu eres la novia de tai

SO: si pero tu sabes como los hombres como son de machistas

T: ni me lo digas el padre de mi novio salia con un escorpion

SO: enserio

tigresa y song cada vez fueron asiendose mas amigas mientras po y tai lung estaban en otra parte

TAI: mira po es esto

PO: wow quien te iso eso

TAI: es que song es una fiera en la cama

PO: wow wow wow wow ya lo hisiste con song

TAI: claro que si debes intentarlo me lo hiso ayer

PO: no se es que creo que estamos illendo demaciado rapido depronto cuando estemos listos,espera que es eso parese una figura conosida es eres tu

mientras que tigresa y song discutian tonterias y se volvian mas amigas song le dijo

SO: y ya lo hisiste

T: qu e ue que haaaaacerlo tu ya lo hisiste

SO: si fue lo mas maravilloso en mi vida

(mensaje de texto)

T: mira un mensaje es de po para que sera

PO: te quiero presentar a alguien

po y tai llegaron con alguien era una puma de unos años menor que po tigresa se estaba muriendo de los selos por que po la abrasaba y la mimaba

PO: chicas ella es mi hermana

SO Y T : que tienes una hermana

PO: mi papa la encontro cuando yo tenial 3 años se llama ling

LI: hola

SO Y T : pensando ººes mucho mas bonita que yoºº

SO Y T : hola

PO: ya nos tenemos que ir adios

T: bueno adios amiga

SO: adios amiga

LI: asi que tu eres a novia de mi hermano

T: (tigresa sonrojandose) si

cuando llegaron todos se perguntaron quien es esa puma po dijo que la puma era su hermana mono y gruya quedaron enamorados de ella y ella solo se sentó,mono y grulla solo le ponian atencion mientras que po servia el desayuno le sirvio a tigresa con un ingrediente secreto tan delicioso que ella so lo lo mira y le dijo que estaba rico el maestro shifu cuando todos terminaro de desayunar le dijo a tigresa que fuera al salon de los heroes a solas con el

MS: tigresa hija es mi imaginacion o sientes algo por ese panda

T: papa es que si siento algo por po el me gusta

MS: (solo la miraba y veia que sonreia como nunca) y el te ase feliz

T: si nadie me a echo mas feliz que el

MS: po entra

PO: si maestro

MS: po tu eres el novio de mi hija ?

PO: si maestro

MS: dejare que salgas con mi hija pero si le rompes el corazon lo lamentaras

**en el salon de entrenamiento**

MO: ella es la chica mas bonita que he visto

G: jey ella es mia

MO: no es mia

LI: chicos que pasa

V: ellos pelean por tu amor

LI: chicos yo ya tengo novio

MO Y G : queeeeeeeee

LI: si y nos visitara pronto se llama kay

paso el dia cuando era de noche po entro en la habitacion de tigresa y le dijo

PO: me alegra que podamos ser novios mi gatita linda

T: a mi tambien mi osito y que te mostro tai lung y dime la verdad

PO: eeeeeee me mostro como lo dejo depues de hacerlo

T: enserio pues song tambien me dijo lo mismo pero ya cambiemos el tema tu cuanto me amas

PO: yo te amo mas que mi propia vida mi amor mi gatita

T: po me preguntado algo tu quieres tener una familia con migo

PO: claro que si pero eso no lo puedo desidir yo lo desidira el destino

T: que tierno eres

po y tigresa se la pasaron dandose besos y carisias los dos comentando comos seria tener una familia

**lord:ssv : hola amigos como estan quiero desirles algo nesesito que me ayuden con una parte de la historia por que no tengo muchas ideas que digamos diganme quieren que po y tigresa tengan una familia feliz con sus hijos como los nuevos 5 furiosos o que diganme adios amigos**

ORD


	3. complicaciones y una amigo perdido

**lord ssv: hola amigos como estan hoy les tengo un nuevo capitulo un amigo me ayudo fue hermano bee lean sus historias son muy buenas se las sugiero y espero que disfruten este capitulo**

PO: claro que sí pero eso no lo puedo decidir yo lo decidirá el destino

T: que tierno eres

Po y tigresa se la pasaron dándose besos y caricias los dos comentando cómo seria tener una familia

Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien en las sombras los observaba unos ojos rojos que planeaban que ninguno estuviera juntos

Pantera: ellos no deberían estar juntos son de 2 especies diferentes no es natural

León: tranquilo recuerda que el clan encarga de mantener el orden natural de las cosa no dejaremos que ellos creen un heredero no dejaremos que vallan a crear algo superior a la naturaleza

Pantera: bien pero como

León: hay que encontrar la forma de separarlos después de todo el amor es algo fácil de romper

Lobo blanco: no lo creo

León: aquí te refieres ya hemos separado a muchas parejas es obvio que separaremos esta

Pantera: si no entiendo porque dijiste eso

Lobo blanco: es que ellos dos pareciera que…. No importa… pero serán difíciles de separar ya que parece que están unidos por más que un sentimiento

León: no digas tonterías que lo que sienten es solo una emoción pasajera

Lobo blanco: pereciera que están unidos pero no por sentimiento si no por sus almas

Pantera: que dices  
Lobo blanco: sus almas parece que son una sola parece que se completan así los dos de que ninguno estará completo sin el otro

León: tranquilo solo a te serle cree a los tontos de que somos maestros enviados por el consejo para ver sus avances en el kung fu así tendremos una oportunidad de separarlos

Lobo blanco: sigo diciendo que suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Pantera: tranquilo si que funcionara no dejaremos que exista una cría de parte de esos 2

Lobo blanco: (pensando creo que a esta pareja la ayudare a estar junta)

po: mi gatita preciosa buenas noches

T: buenas noches mi osito

la pantera fue a la habitación de tigresa dejando una nota y lo seguía el lobo blanco la pantera dejo una nota en su habitacion cuando la pantera salio el lobo leyo la nota

_querida maestra tigresa_

_creo que esto no va a fucionar por que estoy enamorado de otra perosna y no creo que esto valla ir bien todo lo que paso fue por que solo sentia lastima por ti no siento nada por ti solo te di todos esos cariños por una apuesta que perdi y haora te dejo por que eras tan fea y desagradable maestra pero no siento nada por ti estoy enamorado de tu mejor amiga_

_att: guerrero dragon_

el lobo se llevo la nota sin que nadie se diera cuenta y mas bien dejo otra en su parte muy parecida a la anterior pero con cosas tiernas

_querida gatita_

_creo que esto va a fucionar por que estoy profunda mente enamorado de ti y creo que esto va a salir muy bien por ti siento tanto amor te di todos esos cariños por que te amo y quiero desirte la verdad y es que quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos apuesto que haora que estas leyendo esto te quiero aun mas y haora te quiero por que eras tan hermosa y agradable maestra desde que te conosi senti algo por ti_

_att: guerrero dragon alias tu osito_

el lobo blanco fue donde estaba el guerrero dragon po se asusto pero cuando le dijo eso el lobo no le queria creer pero cuando fue afuera a asomarse vio a las perosonas que le describio

pantera: shen fu

leon: ru sen

lobo blanco: seng ku

po y seng comenzaron a pensar como hacer para que ellos dejaran en paz su amor

pero ya era de mañana asi que po le dijo a su amigo que se vieran atras de el palacio de jade y que intentara hacer que dejaran en paz a tigresa y po

T: de quien sera esta carta es de po

_querida gatita_

_creo que esto va a fucionar por que estoy profunda mente enamorado de ti y creo que esto va a salir muy bien por ti siento tanto amor te di todos esos cariños por que te amo y quiero desirte la verdad y es que quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos apuesto que haora que estas leyendo esto te quiero aun mas y haora te quiero por que eras tan hermosa y agradable maestra desde que te conosi senti algo por ti_

_att: guerrero dragon alias tu osito_

T: pero que tierno es mi osito

esperen que esta pasando afuera por que un lobo blanco esta peleando al lado de po y quienes son esa pantera y ese leon

PO: tigresa uh (po resivio un golpe del leon)

T: po que esta pasando quienes son ellos

**unos minutos atras**

_RU: seng que estas asiendo con ese panda_

_SENG: no dejare que destruyan el amor de 2 personas_

_SHEN: eres un traidor seng TRAIDOR_

_SENG no dejare que lo destruyan_

_RU: entonses tendras que morir_

**volviendo al prensente**

PO: ellos querian separarnos y pero seng nos esta ayudando

SENG: ellos disen que no se puede enamorar un panda de un tigre uh (fue golpeado por la pantera)

SENG: po hasme un gran fabor cuida a tu novia y sean felices adios po (seng arragara a la pantera y al leon abrasandolos intentando no soltarlos y se lanza a un barranco los 3 mueren a la caida)

PO: seng nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

T: ya se a hido nos hiso un gran fabor

**_continuara_**

**_lord ssv : hola amigos un saludoa hermano bee y un saludo a prinsesa bee que me ayudaron a escribir este capitulo y po y tigresa tendran 2 hijos y song tendra uno es todo lo que dire de mi siguiente capitulo pero tambien habran otros nuevos 5 furiosos tambien un saludo a miguel romantico je el me aclaro unas cosas gracias amigo y a todos adios_**


	4. eventos que pueden sorprender

**LORD SSV : hola amigos como estan ya vi sus comentarios y me digeron que querian que po y tigresa tuvieran una familia un saludo a Miguel el romántico je y a hermano bee disfruten mi historia.**

**capitulo 4 : eventos que pueden sorpender**

**EN EL PALACIO DE JADE**

po y tigresa estubieron mas que felises despues de lo que hiso seng con el leon y la pantera cuando fueron po se fijaba en tigresa y todos estaban contentos por el buen amigo de po seng que lo ayudo a derrotar a esos dos maestros de kung fu luego que terminaron de desayunar

PO: hola cosita linda estabas pensando en algo

T: claro que en que crees (ella se acercaba a el le da un beso tan tierno que po solo la levanto mientras la beasaba duraron asi por 8 minutos) (po bajo de peso ok tal como su padre lo pudiera abrasar)

V: po

**po se****paro el beso y le dijo a ella**

PO: que pasa vivora

V: mono te nesesita

PO: ya vengo lindura

T: te esperare corazon

MO: po nos vamos a ir y tu te quedas aqui con tigresa asi que no te vallas a comer mis galletas

PO: mono no me voy a comer tus galletas soy un hombre panda nuevo

MO: estabien po te creo po te creo

tigresa y po fueron a caminar entrenaron un poco luego se dieron cariñitos y toda la tarde cuando ya era de noche tigresa y el maestro shifu dijo que tenian que irse a una mision por 2 semanas por que el consejo de los maestros nesesitava hablar con el maestro shifu pero no podia ir tigresa por que tenia que cuidar el palacio para que nadie entre y pueda robar algo y po tambien se quedo para que le diera de comer a tigresa

**en la habitación de tigresa**

T: si toda 2 semanas solos yo y po creo que le dare un regalo esta noche (PENSANDO DE UNA MANERA MUY PERVERTIDA adios virginidad y hola a mi po)

tigresa solo se despidio de sus compañeros y se fue a pensar como iva a ser para seducir a po pero lle lego un mensaje

**_mensaje de shifu_**

_olle espero que no vallas a ser nada sexual o no quiero lastimar a nadie pero si me ases enojar asiendo algo que no debes con po te juro que te __golpeare_

_adios hija_

T: lo siento papa pero ya tome mi desision (pensando)

po entra a la habitacion de tigresa con una cara de duda y le dise

PO: cariño quiero preguntarte algo

T: que es mi osito

asercandose y besandolo

PO: tigesa tu sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazon

tigresa lansa a po a su cama se acuenta sobre el y le dise en el oído con un voz muy sensual

T:( po hoy quiero que me hagas toda tuya miaw)

**(CENSURA INNECESARIA) perdon pero no se si poner ecenas sexuales en mi historia solo digame**

los dos estaban exhaustos por la noche que tubieron al dar su virginidad a la persona que mas amaban en el mundo

**con los 4 furiosos **

**ya avian caminado 2 dias**

MO: maestro hasta donde tenemos que caminar

V: mejor no lo molestes esta un poco nervioso

G: maestro que le pasa

MS: tu sabes que cuando algo le pasa a po yo lo puedo sentir con un tic que tengo en mis orejas

V: osea que

MS: si po y tigresa acaban de perder su virginidad

MO: y tendran hijos

MS: eso es incierto pero es lo mas seguro vamos solo hemos caminado la mitad del viaje

MA: solo la mitad ya hemos caminado 2 dias

MS: pues aguanta por que tendremos que caminar mucho mas

**en el palacio de jade**

T: te divertiste ayer mi osito

PO: claro que si fue la mejor noche de mi vida (y le da un beso)

PO: quieres ir a desayunar donde mi padre

T: bueno

po y tigresa se fueron a desayunara donde su padre y derrepente fueron rodiados por un monton de chicas que querian a po para ellas pero po les dijo

PO: lo siento chicas pero yo ya tengo a una mujer maravillosa en mi vida

CHICAS: awwww

cuando llegaron al restaurante del padre de po el señor ping les dijo

SP: hola hijo has crecido mucho

PO: papa te podemos hablar de algo

SP: si claro hijo

PO: papa te querimos desir algo... fue interrumpido por su padre

SP: tu y la maestra tigresa estan saliendo

PO: papa como lo supiste

SP: hijo no soy siego cuando veo a una feliz pareja y cuando voy a tener nietos

PO: papa

tigresa se sonroja cuando el señor ping dise eso

SP: peo que hijo tan exigente (le sale una pequeña risa)

SP: quieren fideos

PO y T: si porfabor

**mientras tanto con los 4 furiosos**

MS: ya llegamos la consejo de los maestros

MS: maestro buey

MB: hola maestro shifu sabes para que te envie aqui

MS: no maestro

MB: maestro shifu lo que yo te evie aqui para que es a los nuevos 5 furiosos

los 4 furiosos: que

**con po y tigresa**

nota: para un humano el primer latido cardíaco del bebe se siente a partir del primer 5 día para un animal es aparir de los 3 día ademas de que los animales ademas de que aumente su temperatura corporal

9 días después de que po y tigresa se dieran el uno al otro tigresa se sentía un poco mal ya sentía como se iba haciendo mas débil mas marida y cansada

PO: tigresa estas bien te noto algo ver...

T: (termino vomitando a po encima debido a las nauseas) po ... yo ... lo ciento

PO: tigresa te cientes bien tienes algo de fiebre te cientes muy caliente

T: estoy bien son solo algunas nauseas

PO: que nauseas ni que nada iremos a ver al doctor y punto final no quiero que te pase algo malo tu lo eres todo para mi

T: bien po vamos ahora

después de decir esa palabra ambos se dirigieron con rumbo al hospital para ver a la doctora que los tendería la enfermera los recibió y empezó a ver a tigresa

DOCTORA MEI: tigresa de casualidad tu y el guerrero dragón ya han tenido relaciones es importante que me digas la verdad

tigresa y po: (se vieron fijamente y decidieron y decidieron decir la verdad) si hace unos días doctora

la doctora se impresiono con lo que diguieron

PO: que tiene tigresa doctora

DOC MEI: ella esta ... (tomo mucho aire)

T: que tengo (se empezó a asustar)

DOC MEI: ella esta ambarazada

po y tigresa: que vamos a ser padres

DOC MEI: si son de 2 tigres

**en otra parte de china**

¿?: señor nos informan que nuestros 3 espías murieron 1 se suicido y se llevo los otros 2 a la tumba

¿? nunca le tuve confianza a seng alista mis cosas elefante me voy al valle de la paz

E: si señor xiao (era un leon de color negro)

XIAO: excelente

_**continuara**_

**lord ssv: hola amigos espero que les alla gustado mi nuevo capitulo un saludo a hermano bee que me ayudo a crear este capitulo y un saludo a miguel el romantico je y a princesa bee espero que les alla gusto adios**

**:)**


	5. El comienzo de una nueva generacion

**lord ssv : hola amigos como estan un amigo mio me ayudo escribir este capitulo hermano bee lean sus historias y otro amigo me dijo que colocara una cosillas que no les dire que es el fue miguel el romantico je tambien ya no pondre la primera letra del nombre sini el nombre completo y xian es un leon de color negro perdon por mi ortografia disfrutenlo**

**el comienzo de una nueva generacion**

elefante: señor planea separar los usted mismo

xian: claro que si no pienso enviar a otros para hacer algo que yo puedo

elefante: bien señor

decidido eso xian fue al valle para separar a esa pareja de un modo o otro tras 2 días de viaje llega y mientras se dirigía al palacio de jade esculla a 2 comerciantes

pato: oíste la noticia del guerrero dragón y la maestra tigresa

cerdo: claro que no lo oyó

xian: disculpen que es lo que les pasa quisiera saber

pato: no lo oyó

xian: no me aria el favor de decirme

cerdo: lo de su proxima dinastía y legado

xian: que de que hablan

pato: de que la maestra tigresa esta embarazada del guerrero dragón

xian: que pero si son de dos especies distintas

cerdo: si es lo que impresiona por... a adonde

xian: esos niños nunca deben ver la luz del día

pato: que de que habla

xian saca un cuerno y lo sopla llamando a un gran grupo de asesinos que lo seguían

xian: el panda y el tigre esperan un bebe no quiero que ese bebe exista quede claro

asesinos: si señor

xian: ataquen el palacio de jade sin misericordia

mientras el le daba ordenes no se percato de que un lobo blanco lo oyera un lobo que se fue rumbo al palacio para advertirle a la pareja

tigresa: po ven

po: que sucede

tigresa: están patinado siente (tigresa toma la mano de po y la acerca a su vientre)

po: que lindos

dela nada sale un lobo blanco tumbando la opuesta y dice

seng: po debes sacar a tigresa de aquí la van a matar

po: yo no te creo a demás quien eres tu

seng: quien mas (se quita la túnica) soy yo seng

po: seng pero como no moriste en la caida

seng: eso no importa tienes que sacarla de aquí o ella y tus hijos morirán

tigresa: ya lo oíste po

po tigresa y seng se fueron a una casa muy lejana del palacio de jade donde estaba su querido amigo tai lung

tai lung : hola po y hola tigresa

po agarro a tai lung del braso y lo metio a su cabaña

po: tai lamento haberte metido asi pero un clan estan persiguiendo a tigresa y a mi

tai lung : tranquilo po yo los protegeré y mira tigresa ya esta preñanda

una figura un poco inflada salio de las sombras

song : amiga parese que estas esperando un hijo

tigresa : hola amiga tu tambien estas esperando un hijo

song : si quieres comer algo

tigresa: si me estoy muriendo de hambre

song pues claro en las etapas de embarazo tienes mucha hambre tienes por las noches calor y luego frio toma aqui tienes

tigresa: gracias

tigresa comenso a comer cuando acao de comer pidio mas

tigresa : mas porfabor

song : te di 8 platos y aun quieres mas

tigresa : si es que no voy a tener 1 van a ser 2

song : enserio vas a tener 2 hijos

tigresa : si

mientras que ellas charlaban po le estaba presentado a seng quen era quien le habia ayudado a po y tigresa

tai lung : seng como es que sobreviviste a esa caida

po : si seng como

seng: pues veran

_cuando yo hiba cayendo aproveche para caer de ultimo poniaendo esos 2 en fila para que asi amortiguaran mi caida en un ultimo instante salte un poco eso freno mi caída al caer solo me fractue un braso y eje un remplaso de un muñeco que tenia fuy al hospital me dejaron salir pronto me compre una tunica blanca para que nadie me reconosiera pero cuando aparecio tu noticia po sabia que mi jefe la escucharia y vendria a matarlos._

derrepente se acercan a la casa una figura de un leon y la otra de elefante sng se asoma sin que lo van y les dise que era su jefe el que queria separar a po y a tigresa tai lung sale y les preguta

tai lung : buenas tardes nesesitan algo

song : amor pasa algo

xiao: señora esta esperando un bebe (a el no le sorprendia por que tai lung y song eran de la misma especie)

song: si

xiao:lleva 2 meses de embaraso

song: como lo supo

xiao: es que soy doctor

despues de platicar un rato y desirle a song que buscaban a alguien

song: me dio mucho gusto conoserlo si los veo le aviso

elefante: señor xiao nos informan que sus asesinos los ha llevado a la carcel de baogu (no se si es asi)

xiao: pero como

elefante: disen que por los 5 furiosos

po: que

el panda esta hay dentro po se delata y sale de su escondite

po: si soy yo, pero por que no quieres que 2 animales de diferente especie esten juntos

xian: veras panda te lo dire antes de que mueras

_yo tenia una hermosa novia eramos tan felises perfecta mente felises cuando algun idiota llamado shon me arrevato a mi novia ella era una leona y el un lobo me dejo solo abandonado me rompio el corazon desde ese dia jure no permitir que ningun animal se enamorara de otra epecie_

_y a mi querido amigo otra especie se habia enamorado de su novia la enamoraron la violaron y luego la mataron_

po: peronunca quisiste hacer otra casa mas que la venganza tienes grandes talentos de doctor por que no ayuda a las parejas en vez de separalas

xiao: pues talvez...

elefante: señor no lo escuche

xiao: es cierto ya basta no quiero mas vengaza

elefante: si eso es lo que piensas

el el elefante se fue directa mente a atravesar con sus colmillos al leon negro pero el lo esquiva y le pone un cuchicho en su espalda se la clava muy profundo haciendo salir mucha sangre el lo deja hay cae y le dise

elefante: no creas que con eso me venceras MUERE

se saca la espada de su espalda y se la manda al corason pero lo cubre algo es un metal que lanso po llegan los guardias de la cárcel de baogu

elefante: nos veros panda nos veremos (y los guardias lo llevan a la carcel de baugu)

xiao: lo siento panda

po: dime po

xiao: si lo siento po creo que nesesitare irme de esta de para trabajar de doctor

seng : si yo creo que ire a conseguir trabajo de guardia

po: esta bien gracias por ayudarme

los 5 furiosos llegan adonde estaba po y le dan la noticia de la nueva generacion de los 5 furiosos y tigresa les da la noticia de que po y ella va a ser padres

po: tigresa yo queria preguntarte algo

tigresa: que es mi osito

po: tigresa quisieras casarte con migo

tigresa: si po si quiero casarme con tigo

**_continuara_**

**lord ssv : hola amigos espero que les alla gustado mi capitulo un saludo a hermano bee que me ayudo a escribirlo y a miguel el romatico je que me hablo sobre... mejor no les digo mi capitulo nuevo saldra el dia _2 de agosto_ ADIOS**


	6. la luz del dia

Después de unos meses pasaron muchas cosas dos bodas dos lunas de miel y con el embarazo de falsas alarmas tigresa y Song estabanlistas para dar a luz ya que al parecer sus hijos nacerían al mismo tiempo pero solo confiarían en un medico que las ayudara a que nacieran los bebes el médico xian accedió a que él fuera él quien los recibiera al mundo con la ayuda de dos enfermeras cabras y sus esposos ayudándolo con lo que necesitara

Xian: tigresa Song podrían pujar con más fuerza

Tigresa y Song: crees que no duele

Xian: bien entonces po tai Long pasen necesito su ayuda

Po: que necesitas

Tai Long: lo que necesites te ayudamos

Xian: esto les dolerá pero ayudara que sus esposas no tengan mucho dolor

Po y tai: ¡¿qué?!

Xian: tomen sus manos

Po: no creo que duela tanto dice el medico es verdad tai

Tai Long: claro no es para tanto

Apenas dieron sus manos cuan ellas las apretaron tan fuete como pudieron asiendo que sus esposos gritaran del dolor que sentían es sus manos ya que sentían que iban hacer arrancadas de sus cuerpos

Po: esto duele más que los cañones de lord shen

Tai Long: mejor no hables o le empeoraras todo

Después de eso pasaron unas tres horas de labor de parto de gritos de dolor de parte de las parejas creía que tendrían que estar más tiempo hasta que Song fue la primera en dar indicios de dar a luz primero

Xian: bien Song necesito que pujes una vez más

Song: bien ya voy…aaaaa...a a

Después de pujar por última vez Song dio a luz a una niña pequeña mientras soltaba la mano de su esposo tai Long mientras el médico xain le daba a la niña a una enfermera cabra para que le lavara la sangre y placenta de ella

Enfermera cabra: aquí esta su bebe es una niña

Recibió a su bebe en los brazos dejando ver una sonrisa y lagrimas de alegría que caían de su rostro al igual que tai Long no podía ser más feliz teína una familia y un bebe hermoso

Song: es hermosa tai

Tai Long: si nuestra pequeña niña nuestra pequeña bebe

Song: le tengo un hombre perfecto rin Long

Tai Long: si es perfecto

mientras que tigresa asia aun mas esfuerzo para dar a luz por que eran 2 hijos

xian: puje

po: a mi mano (agonizando de dolor)

tigresa: aaaa

xian: salio uno tome enfermera cabra

enfermera cabra: si doctor

xian: puje

tigresa: aaaah

xian: salio el otro aqui tiene enfermera

mientras que la enfermera cabra limpiaba a los hijos de tigresa son dos pequeños tigres de blanco y negro y una niña y un niño

tigresa: mira po son nuestros hijos

po: como los vamos a llamar

tigresa: que tal al chico seng por lo que hiso por nosotros

po: y la chica Xia

tigresa: son perfectos po

pasaron 8 largos años dede que po y tigresa tubieron a sus hijos ya eran mas consientes de ellos mismos (xian, seng grande ya no apare sera en esta historia)

po: si hijo que necesitas

Seng: mira lo que puedo hacer

po: bien hijo muéstrame lo que puedes hacer

dicho eso seng lanzo un golpe a árbol asiendo un hueco enorme destrozándolo po la mitad po se impresiono de que su hijo tuviera fuerza

po: guau hijo eso fue bárbaro

seng en cerio lo crees papa no me mientes

po: dime hijo acaso se meda a mi lo de mentir

seng: no papa eres malicimo mintiendo

po: puede ser pero

seng: papa podria pedirte algo

po: claro hijo lo que quieras

seng; quiero aprender kung fu

po; que no puedo enseñarte hijo

seng: porque papa ni yo ni mi hermana podemos aprender kung fu no es justo

po; hijo es que

seng; papa como tu hijo se supone que soy heredero del titulo de guerrero dragón paro como voy a ser ese guerrero si no se nada de kung fu

po; hijo es que es complicado

seng; a veces creo que no nos quieren por eso no nos enseñan nada

po: hijo como puedes creer eso (abrasa su hijo) yo y tu madre los amamos mucho

seng: entonses porque no nos quieren enseñarnos nada

po: es que

**flashback**

xian: que extraño esto esta mal

tigresa; que susede

xian: los niños no lloran

po: eso que tiene de malo

xian: cuando un bebe nace y llora es su forma de decir que que esta en buena salut pero cuando no llora es de preocupante

tigresa comenzo a ponerse triste y a soltar lagrimas

tigresa: po nuestros hijos no estan bien

po: amor no digas eso ellos estaran bien

tigresa: no vez lo que pasa po

po tambien comenso a sentirse triste y a soltar lagrimas tambien

xian: comenzaron a llorar los pequeños

po: comenzaron a llorar significa que estan bien ?

xian: si estan bien

tigresa: po se pondran bien mis niños

po: si querida

**fin de flashback**

po: desde ese dia nos preocupamos mas por ti y tu hermana

seng: papa no te preocupes no me pasara nada

po: vamos a ser una cosa hijo si consigues que tu madre me de permiso para enseñarles kung fu

seng: esta bien

fueron al palacio de jade donde se incontraba tigresa y Xia

Xia: mami

tigresa: si querida

Xia: puedo aprender kung fu

tigresa: no querida eres muy pequeña

Xia: mami porfabor

tigresa: no querida

Xia: pero si cuando vamos al valle tu y mi papa siempre nos tienen de las manos a mi y a mi hermano por que no estamos seguros quiero aprender kung fu para defenderme sola

tigresa: mira hija es que cuando tu y seng nacieron el doctor nos dijo que depronto no tendrian fuersas para vivir nos asustamos mucho ese dia pero el doctor dijo que estarian bien

Xia: mami es lo que mas quiero, quiero aprender kung fu

seng: mama quiero aprender kung fu

tigresa: miren mis niños si me prueban que pueden hacerlo solos su padre y yo les enseñaremos kung fu

seng y Xia : si

ellos la llevaron a 2 arboles cada uno le hiso un golpe que destruyo el arbol

tigresa: esta bien mañana temprano les enseñaremos kung fu yo y su padre

Xia y seng abrasaron a po y a tigresa y ellos hicieron lo mismo un gran abraso familiar

cada uno se fue muy feliz a su cuarto

tigresa: los niños estan muy felises

po: ya lo creo son tan feliz

tigresa: igual que no sotros cuando nos enamoramos (se acerca y le da un beso)

**lord ssv: hola amigos como estan espero que les alla gustado mi nuevo capitulo si quieren que aga una nueva historia sobre la adolesencia de Xia y Seng y que siga diseiendo cuando salen mis capitulos solo diganme en los comentarios adios adios :D**


	7. Nuevos Amigos

**lord ssv : hola amigos como estan perdonenme por tardarme pero he estado muy ocupado con mis estudios les quiero decir que creare 2 historias nuevas una la creare con un amigo mio y la otra sera de bueno tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes disfruten mi nuevo capitulo**

_**advertencia: este capitulo tiene ecenas grado M si no tiene la edad suficiente abandone el capitulo o pase al siguente capitulo**_

**capitulo 7 Nuevos Amigos**

paso 4 años desde que tigresa y po desdieron enseñarle a los niños kung fu cada uno ya tenia 14 años y los 4 furiosos se habian hido del palacio a exepcion de tigresa por ser la madre de los 2 nuevos furiosos,po estaba entrenando con seng en el salon de entrenamientos

po: vamos campeon o no eres tan fuerte (cansado)

seng: si... soy fuerte (cansado lanzo una patada a po que lo mando 8 metros atras)

seng cayo al suelo del cansancio

po: has mejorado mucho campeon (po acostumbraba a decirle así a seng)

seng: gracias papa

shifu: hoy van a venir tus nuevos compañeros seng ya que tu vas a ser uno de los 5 furiosos

seng: al principio estaba un poco deprimido por que no iva a ser el guerrero dragon pero a la larga me di cuenta que no me importa ser el guerrero dragon

Xia: olle seng mama te esta llamando

seng: gracias hermana

po: tu madre de que quiere hablar

Xia: nose creo que era para que le ayudara con algo

_**afuera del palacio de jade**_

seng: mama para que me nesesitas

tigresa: hijo quiero que vallas al valle y me compres algunas cosas

seng: esta bien mama

seng fue al valle de la paz para comprar las cosas que le encargo tigresa cuando ya estaba por terminar las compras aparecio una banda de ladrones

fung: rapido danos todas las riquesas que tengas

aldeano: pero es lo uno que me queda

fung: eso no me importa

seng fue rapido a ayudar a ese aldeano

seng: que le están haciendo a este pobre aldeano

gary: mira fung se parese a la maestra tigresa

fung: pero no creo que tengo sus habilidades

Seng: a no

seng fue rapido a golpear a los cocodrilos era mucho mas rapido que tigresa y mucho mas fuerte acabo con ellos con mucha facilidad

seng: aqui tiene señor

aldeano: gracias joven

seng: no fue nada o verdad mama dijo que le llevara estas cosas debo darme prisa

aldeano: adios joven

seng fue rapido al palacio de jade donde le entrego todo lo que le habia mandado perdir su madre ella vio que tenia el traje de seng estaba sucio

tigresa: seng por que tu traje esta tan sucio

seng: a eso fue por que le deba una palisa a unos cocodrilos bandidos

tigresa: te lastimaron

seng: no mama

tigresa: me alegra que no te hallan lastimado, asi shifu nesesita verte

seng: gracias mama

**en el salon de entrenamientos**

seng se fue rapido a el salon de entrenamientos y vio a 3 chicos nuevos

shifu: seng estos van a ser tus compañeros

habia un tigre una leopardo y un jaguar _**(**_ _** si todos los 5 furiosos son todos felinos)**_

tigre : hola me llamo Ru

leopardo: yo me llamo Rin

jaguar: yo Shun

seng: hola soy seng

shun: si el maestro shifu nos lo dijo

Ru: pero no nos falta alguien

Seng: si mi hermana

Xia: alguien me menciono

Ru quedo impresionado por lo bonita que era Xia al borde de casi estar babeando

shifu: chicos esta es su otra compañera Xia

Rin: hola me llamo Rin

Xia: hola

Ru: hola meda mucho gusto en conoserte me llamo Ru

Xia: hola (un poco sonrojada)

Shun: hola me llamo Shun

shifu: bien ya que todos se conosen muestrenme su fuersa

shun: yo voy primero

shun le dio un golpe al muñeco que golpeo la pared agrietandola luego fue Ru que lo levanto 8 metros arriba despues fue Rin que golpeo al muñeco asiendo que la pared seagriete aun mas fuerte de lo que iso Shun luego fue Xia que lo levanto 12 metros en el aire todos los chicos quedaron imprecionados por que las chicas teian mas fuersa que ellos luego fue seng que le dio un golpe tan fuerte al muñeco que cuando golpeo la pared la destroso por completo todos quedaron imprecionados de la fuersa que tenia seng

Ru Shun y Rin: como hiciste eso

seng: eso fue trabajo duro mis padres se dedicaron a entrenarme muy bien

Shifu: alumnos quiero que se pongan a entrenar

todos: como ordene maestro

_no me voy a poner a escribir como entrenan por que me da flojera asi que si quiere aserme reclamos de algo mandenselo a MS studios perdonenme por mi ortografia pero es que estado un poco deprimido_

**_en la casa de po y tigresa a cercanias del palacio de jade_**

Po: tigresa que te parese si tu ya sabes como los niños ahora dormiran en el palacio de jade si lo intetamos esta vez

tigresa: me parese bien

po: pero por que no probamos este vino que nos regalaron tai y song

era un vino de uva po sirve dos copas de vino tigresa la recibe la copa que po la ofrese y po dise

po: hasta el fondo

_**ADVERTENCIA ecenas para adultos no se le recomienda ver esta ecena a menores de edad usted la esta mirardo bajo su propia supervicion **_

cada uno se bebe la copa de vino siguen sirviéndose hasta que se acaban la botella po deja su copa y se acerca a tigresa y la comienza a besar apasionada mente ella se comienza a quitarse la camisa y a quitarse las vendas que tenia cubriendo sus pechos po comienza a tocarlos levemente ella comienza a gemir de placer y van a su habitación y tigresa lanza a po a la cama un poco ebria tigresa comienza a besar a po y el sigue tocado los pechos de la maestra tigresa baja lenta mente ve el miembro erecto de po y sus hormonas la impulsan a desgarrar el pantalon de po ella ve el enorme miembro de po lo coje y comiensa a agitarlo de arriba a abajo comenzando a lamer le daba lenguetasos po solo disfrutaba lo que asia la felina luego el la sostiene y le dise

po: mi turno

po comienza a chupar lentamente los pechos de la felina a echa gime de placer el vaja lenta mente hasta llegar al pantalón de la felina y lo comienza a retirar hasta que incuentra una pequeña braguita de color amarillo

po: lista

tigresa: lista

po retira la braguita y ella poniendose en 4 patas po cogiendo su enorme miembro lo mete en la entre pierna de la maestra lo introduce lentamente ella gime de placer po sigue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella moviendo su cadera de atras hacia adelante haciendo que ella gima de plaser

tigresa : aah ah aah ahh

sus hormonas hacen que po mueva su miembro mas rapido y con mas velociad mientras ella solo sigue gimiendo mucho mas de placer y haciendo tener un orgasmo al pando no le importo y sigio moviendo su cadera de atras hacia delante haciendo que se canse y eyacule dentro de ella llenando su ovario de su semen quededando total mente exhaustos a los dos

po: te amo mi gatita

tigresa: yo tambien te amo mi osito

_**continuara**_

**lord SSV : hola amigos espero que les alla gusto mi capitulo person si me demore pero estaba muy ocupado pero nesesito que me qyuden con algo nesesito que me digan cual sera el nombre del nuevo hijo o hija de po y tigresa nesesito que voten**

**-Shen**

**-Kuan **

**-Yen**

**-Dian**

**o si es mujer**

******-Suni**

**********- Akemy**

**************- Kim**

- **Kumi  
**

**ayudenme XD ADIOS**


	8. leer no es un capitulo

_**hola amigos como estan les vengo diciendo que la historia continuara en mi nueva historia que es Nuestra Juventud la historia trata de la adolescencia de Xia y Seng y si quieren momentos M solo diganmelo en los reviews de mi nueva historia pero la historia se pondra mucho mas emocionante pero seguire sacando mas capitulos de esta historia la nueva historia solo se trata de Xia y Seng y esta es de Po y Tigresa **_

_**nueva historia**_

_** s/9665166/1/Nuestra-Jueventud**_

_**Lord SSV: adios :D**_


	9. eligiendo el lider

_**hola amigos como estan aquien les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia espero que la disfruten**_

_**ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de dreamworks**_

después de que Seng y Xia conocieran a sus nuevos compañeros paso 1 semana todos siempre discutian menos Seng los 4 furiosos restantes discutian por ver quien iba a ser el lider de los 5 furiosos pero todos estaban discutiendo menos Seng que parecía no importarle mucho lo unico que hise fue un ademan para que todos hicieran silencio todos le prestaron atencion a Seng que con los ojos serrados y las manos en la nuca(**_como naruto)_**

Seng: no entiendo por que siempre esta discutiendo a mi no me importa quien sea el lider solo me importa acabar con el crimen de este valle y ustedes no le ponen atención a eso

Xia: de que nos sirve el abuelo todavía no nos ha nombrado los 5 furiosos oficiales

Rin: es cierto no podemos hacer nada

Seng: pues...eh...miren si nombramos el líder van a dejar de discutir

Todos: si

Seng: esta bien lo que vamos a hacer es esto quien logre ganarme en un combate sera el lider y si yo les gano todos yo sere el lider

Shun: pero por que tenemos que pelear todos contra ti

Seng: muy sencillo Amigo por que yo soy el mas fuerte de todos por ejemplo yo claro sin culpa destruí todos los muñecos de madera acambio nadie de ustedes lo a echo sin ofender

Ru: me párese justo

Seng: ok espesemos

todos se pusieron en guardia y se lanzaron contra seng el solo los miraba con una sonrisa el primero en atacar fue Shun pero seng no se movio cuando el puño de Shun estaba a milímetros de la cara de Seng en un parpadeo ya no estaba en su posicion original luego cuando Shun voltio a mirada a la derecha vio el puño de seng que se dirija a su estomago le dio un golpe fuerte como para mandarlo 8 metros atras pero no con toda su fuersa Shun levanto la pata/mano para informar que se rendía luego ataco Rin que tenia mucha mas velocidad que Shun cuando le fue a pegar una pata en la cara del felino el solo la cogió del pie mandándola con mucha velocidad a Xia ella no puedo reaccionar a tiempo y chocaron las 2 al mismo tiempo que chocaron levantaron la mano diciendo que se rendían Ru no se movia solo miraba a Seng con las manos cruzadas luego los dos tigres se miraron a los ojos

seng recordo que podia engañar a su oponente si lo miraba a los ojos y el oponente asiendo lo mismo luego moviendo sus pupilas al lado contrario del que iba a atacar seng hiso todos los pasos y en efecto funciono seng le lanso una patada a Ru que el alcanzo a esquivar seng reincorporándose solo se acerco lenta mente a Ru el le lanzo una patada pero Seng tenia los ojos serrados el recordó que hace unos pocos dias su padre le enseño una nueva tecnica el gatsuru_(nuestra juventud capitulo 1)_

Seng: espero no gastar mucha energia mientras mas tiempo lo use mas energia gastare pero quiero termina con esta pelea del lider Gatsuru (pensando)

sus ojos se tornaron azules lo ultimo que vio Ru fue que los ojos de Seng cambiaron de color a un azul intenso luego aparecio al lado de las chicas con un pequeño dolor en su pierna y una fuerte en su estomago el levanto la mano devilmente y seng cayo de rodillas

Seng estaba muy exhausto por utilizar el gatsuru el estaba al vorde de caer desmayado pero Rin lo ayudo a levantarse

Xia: Voy a llevar a Ru a la enfermería

Ru: gracias Xia

Rin: Vamos seng te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses

Seng: gracias Rin

las dos chicas llevaron a Ru a la enfermeria y a seng a su cuarto

_**con po y tigresa**_

ya era de noche los dos estaban acostados pero luego tigresa acaparo todas las sabanas po sacudio a tigresa ella desperto y vio a po

Tigresa: pasa algo querido

Po: si es que me quitaste las sabanas

Tigresa: perdon po pero tengo mucho Frio

Po: tranquila no te preocupes

paso una media hora y po sentía que las sabanas le tapaban la cara miro a tigresa que estaba sin sabanas la volvio a sacudir y ella lo vio con unas sabanas tapandole la cara

Tigresa: aora que po

Po: no que tenias frio

Tigresa: po yo nunca dije eso dije que tenia calor

Po: sabes no importa mejor duermo en el piso

Tigresa: ok si tu quieres

Po (pensando) donde habia visto esos síntomas antes bueno despues averiguare

po no sabia que se estaba desarrollando una criatura en el vientre de tigresa

_**devuelta con los chicos**_

Ru: gracias Xia por cuidarme esta semana que estaré en la enfermeria

Xia: no te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos

Ru: no Xia eres la persona mas bonita que puede haber en este mundo

Xia: hay Ru que cosas dises yo no soy nada bonita (sonrojada)

Ru: tienes rason

Xia:( desconcertada )

Ru: eres Hermosa

Xia: enserio crees eso Ru

Ru: claro que si Xia (se acerca para y la abrasa)

Xia: gracias Ru (correspondiendo el abraso)

_**En el cuarto de Seng**_

Seng: Gracias Rin eres muy amable

Rin: tranquilo solo descansa lider (jugando)

Seng: yo tomare ahora las decisiones de los 5 furiosos ( siguiendole el juego)

Rin: Yo debo desobedecer lo que usted me diga jijijiji

Seng: espero que asi sea jejejejeje

Rin: Seng soy tu mejor amiga (curiosa)

Seng: claro que lo eres y recuerda esto yo siempre te protejere

_**bueno como les parecio el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste y perdon por no sacarlo ayer y perdon por que es muy corte pero no tuve tiempo tenia que estudiar para examenes y no se preocupen si no voy a sacar capitulo la proxima semana por si lo voy a sacar nos vemos luego**_

_**:D**_


End file.
